Heaven Forbid
by Neogirl
Summary: Loneliness. It was the feeling that she had grown accustomed to… No, it was a sound. A deep, shrill ominous sound that taunted her mind and brought back memories that she’d rather forget... Oneshot, Songfic.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended with the writing of this fanfiction. Inuyasha does not belong to me.

**Heaven Forbid** is performed by The Fray. I do not own any rights to this song.

Heaven Forbid

* * *

Loneliness. It was the feeling that she had grown accustomed to… No, it was a sound. A deep, shrill ominous sound that taunted her mind and brought back memories that she'd rather forget, one that caused the carefully stitched up wounds of her heart to reopen, one that whispered regrets from the past into her ear and caused her guilt to resurface. It loved to repeat the words, 'You have no one' and even gave her proof, one that was right before her eyes. It was sound of loneliness.

_Twenty years, it's breaking you down  
now that you understand there's no one around  
Take a breath, just take a seat  
you're falling apart and tearing at the seams_

She despised it. She had wished that it would fall into the depths of hell and burn in the eternal flames until time alone had stopped. She wished that it would die a long, suffering death and yet… it was the only company she had. Without loneliness her house would be filled with a deathly quietness. Some persons called it an emotion. If it was one, it was the only emotion that she still had. It was the only part of being human that she held onto.

Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright

She raised her head and looked out the window. A light snow was falling outside, giving the area an almost serene look. It happened on a day just like this one. The ground was covered in a sheet of white snow; snowflakes were slowly floating from the sky, down to the earth. The place was peaceful, calm and filled with breathtaking beauty. Who would have thought that such a beautiful day would have held such a devastating fate?

_It's on your face, is it on your mind  
would you care to build a house of your own  
How much longer, how long can you wait  
It's like you wanted to go and give yourself away_

To think that almost three years had past since that time. Three years of her suffering inwardly, three years since loneness had become her only companion. Three years since she had let go of what it was to be human.

The memory was still infused into her mind, her very core. No matter how many times she had tried, she could never forget, she could never let it go. The past still haunted her in her dreams and taunted her every thought.

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright  
Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright_

-

_It was a cold, winter morning. Snowflakes were falling gently down to the earth and the chilly wind blew softly across the land. The sun was slowly making its way over the horizon, giving the very area they were in a golden glow. The house was almost deathly quiet, except for the small ticking of the clock in the living room. The day had been so peaceful, so serene that one could sit in silence there forever and still be satisfied. _

"_Nee-chan!"_

_Sango groaned and rolled over to her side before pulling the sheets over her head. She felt the weight on the bed shift as her little brother hovered over her. She sighed and cracked one eye open to look at him. _

_He was grinning happily at her. She was slightly aware of the excited gleam in his caramel colored eyes but decided to pay no heed to it for she was too tired to worry of such things. _

"_Kohaku, I'm tired, can't it wait until later. It's winter break, we don't have to wake up early anymore," Sango said and attempted to ignore him. Kohaku however would have none of it. He tugged lightly on her arm causing Sango to once again open her eyes. She normally would have told him in a none too polite way to leave her room and leave her be but something in his eyes caused her to be at a loss for words. _

_With a sigh, she pushed her body up and allowed her little brother to pull her to where he desired. The grin on his face hadn't left as she pulled on her winter boots and slipped on a jacket so that they could step outside. _

_The air was cool and crisp and Sango was aware of the small puffs of water vapor that formed every time she exhaled. She stared at the white puff balls for approximately two minutes before turning her attention to her brother. He was looking up at the heavens in wonder. _

_Sango raised one eyebrow before walking over to where Kohaku stood before ruffling his dark hair. He lowered his head and once again let out that excited grin of his._

"_What is it? You called me out here to watch the sky?" Sango asked and slowly kicked the snow that had settled in front of her feet. _

"_No, nee-chan sometimes I think you don't understand at all," Kohaku responded and once again turned his attention back to the sky. She saw him sigh and for the first time she was unaware of what was going through his mind. Sango frowned at her brother._

"_Since when did you start to talk like you are some eighty year old wise man?" Sango inquired and playfully pushed him. The playful push was strong enough to make Kohaku loose his footing and fall into the white slush beneath him. She hadn't meant to, but the sight of Kohaku covered in snow, with what looked like a snow mustache was enough to make her bust out into laughter. _

"_Oi," he responded and glared up at her. Sango continued with her laugher and lightly touched her stomach as a tiny pain began to form there. She dropped to her knees and lightly touched his shoulder, while trying to contain her laughter. Using her free hand Sango slowly brushed the snow out of his hair. She had wished that the happiness of that time would be eternal. However, she should have known that nothing on earth was forever. No matter how much you would wish for something to be eternal, for something to last, everything would eventually come to an end and fall apart. _

-

_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)  
It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)  
It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)  
It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)_

She then remembered the house. After she and Kohaku had arrived back from their short walk they found their home engulfed in flames. They stood there looking at their burning home for a few seconds. She had wanted to do something but didn't know what. Their mother and father were there, dying, being burnt in the flames of the home, yet they couldn't do anything. Unlike Sango, who had stood there, frozen from the shock, Kohaku saw it best to take action. He had foolishly run into the flames. By the end of the day their house but most importantly, the people that Sango had held most dear were gone, burnt until there was nothing there anymore but a large dark patch in the land.

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright  
Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why  
Hold on tight wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright_

For the first time, Sango had felt what it was to loose everything. She had no one in the world. Her soul was dying and three years later it had already passed away, along with her spirit and her heart. She knew nothing, she felt nothing but that was only because she had nothing.

_  
Out of this one  
I don't know how to get you out of this one  
I don't know how to get you out of this one_

Loneliness, it was her only company, yet it tore her apart, drove her crazy and it was the cause of all her despair. She craved for it, yet she hated it. She didn't understand what it was like to be human anymore, and she hadn't cared to. There was one thing she understood and that was the feeling of being alone, of being driven insane by your solitude.

_I don't know how to get you out of this one  
I don't know how to get you out of this one_

* * *

A/N: I wrote this one-shot some while ago to get out of my writer's block. It's been sitting on my pc for about three weeks now. I wrote so that I could get back into the swing of writing. I just felt like writing the most depressing short ever and I don't know if I achieved it. Oh well, I'm posting it for you guys to read. Tell me what you think.

Neogirl


End file.
